Snowboarding ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo'
by Ae-gaaru
Summary: Un día en las montañas lleno de aventuras podría terminar en pesadilla. Más siempre hay alguien dispuesto a salvar a los demás...y otro a hacer algo más. ¡Cuidado! Fic de Ren/Horo horo con descripciones explícitas.


---Aquí les presento este fin de Ren/Horo horo. ¡Cuidado! Es yaoi con descripciones explíctias. Espero les guste. Ae------  
  
¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?  
  
  
  
-¡Un hermoso día nos espera! ¡Es hora de ir a esquiar!- Gritó Horo horo a sus compañeros.  
  
¿Te podrías callar, imbécil? Aún estamos durmiendo.-dijo Ren desde su cama, para luego darse vuelta y seguir con los ojos cerrados.  
  
  
  
Tal como lo imaginan, Yoh, Horo horo, Ren y Manta se encuentran en una de las habitaciones del dojo, descansando después de una pequeña fiesta de la noche anterior. Aún es muy temprano, y todos, a excepción de Horo Horo, estaban muy cansados.  
  
Está bien Horo horo, iremos, mas déjanos despertarnos bien.- respondió Yoh tiernamente.  
  
Así fue como después de tomar desayuno, el grupo partió en tren hacia las montañas. Ya adentro, los chicos se prestaban a tomar una merienda que les habían ofrecido.  
  
  
  
¡Uh! No tengo hambre.- comentó secamente Ren.  
  
  
  
Si la tienes, cabeza de aleta.- dijo Horo horo.  
  
¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!? ¡Si no quiero comer no lo haré!- gritó indignado Ren.  
  
Manta e Yoh se miraron con cara de "aquí vamos otra vez". -Esperen.- Dijo suavemente Yoh- No quieres comer porque te sientes mal, ¿no es así Ren?-  
  
Ren lo miró pasmado.  
  
-Horo horo, deberías ser más amable con Ren. No se debe molestar a la gente enferma. Y menos a Ren.- finalizó Yoh. Ren, por algún extraño motivo, se sonrojó y Horo horo fue capaz de notarlo.¿ Cómo lo hacía Yoh para saber lo que pensaban sus amigos?  
  
El camino terminó al cabo de unas horas y nuestros amigos llegaron a su destino.  
  
¡Qué día más bello! Es hora de lucirme con mi snow board.- rió alegremente Horo horo.  
  
¡Uh! Que idiota- susurró con cansancio Ren- realmente éste nunca va a cambiar.  
  
¿Y en qué te afecta Ren? Deberías ser más amable con él, no te ha hecho nada...acaso... ¿tienes envidia de su felicidad?- dijo Yoh para alejanse de Ren y comenzar a esquiar con los demás. Ren estaba sorprendido de Yoh... ¿Cómo hizo Yoh para oirlo? De cualquier forma, no le gustaba cuando descubrían sus sentimientos (ya dos veces que supieran lo que pensaba era demasiado). La cara de Ren se ensombreció y el joven partió a la cabaña donde habían dejado sus cosas.  
  
  
  
Acostado ya en una de las camas Ren comenzó a meditar. No está bien. En realidad, a veces si soy bastante duro con él. Debería pedirle disculpas...¡ja! Eso jamás. -dijo alegremente para hecharse a dormir.  
  
Afuera, los chicos hacían de las suyas.  
  
Horo horo era un completo espectáculo y era admirado por muchas chicas con sus piruetas. Faltaba que descansara unos minutos para que ellas trataran de acercarse peligrosamente para acosarlo. Y créanme, un par de veces lo lograron. Horo horo era feliz. La nieve era lo suyo y el olor de las montañas le recordaba a su hogar. Tanto Manta como Yoh lo habían notado y estaban muy alegres. Era hora de almorzar. Habían estado más de dos horas jugando por esos parajes.  
  
  
  
Lo siento preciosas, tengo que descansar un poco. Espero me esperen en un rato más.- alardeó Horo horo a las jóvenes quienes felices le contestaron que esperarían.  
  
Manta fue a buscar a su amigo a la cabaña, quien ya se habían despertado y se encontraba mejor. Imaginen como comieron eso tres ( con el primer lugar Horo horo, claro).  
  
Ren estaba un poco ausente y Horo horo lo notó, más no le dijo nada y siguió comiendo. No le gustaba ver a su amigo así de triste, así que al rato no pudo evitar preguntar que le sucedía.  
  
  
  
Ren jamás pensó que alguien como él le diría algo así... y se puso muy colorado. Todos lo notaron y se preguntaron "¿pero a este qué le pasa?". No es normal que alguien tome ese tipo de reacciones ante una simple pregunta...¿Será que Ren pensaba en algo más?  
  
  
  
-Nos acompañaras a esquiar ¿cierto?- Preguntó Manta dulcemente a Ren. Con un movimiento de cabeza Ren afirmó que sí.  
  
Al rato, los jóvenes tomaron sus esquís( a excepción de Horo horo, que seguiría usando su snowboard ) y partieron en dirección a las pistas.  
  
  
  
La situación de tornó un poco difícil en el momento en que Ren comenzó a esquiar: lo hacía tan bien que las admiradoras se debatían entre apoyar a Ren o a Horo horo.  
  
¡Ya te metiste en mi camino, niñito! Deja de robarme admiradoras.- gritó Horo horo enojado.  
  
¿ Y tú crees que me interesa, idiota? No es mi culpa ser tan atractivo.- alardeó Ren.  
  
Horo horo, molesto como estaba, retó a Ren a una carrera desde la punta más alta. Obviamente, Ren aceptó.  
  
Mientras el grupo caminaba cesta arriba, el cielo comenzó a ennegrecerse y comenzó a nevar con bastante fuerza.  
  
Yoh, ¿será bueno que estos dos hagan la carrera? El día se puso feo.- anunció Manta.  
  
No creo que pase nada malo. Además, sería inútil tratar de pararlos ¿No has notado todavía sus caras de rabia?-acotó Yoh.  
  
  
  
Evidentemente, de ambos llegaban a salir chispas de fuego provenientes de sus ojos.  
  
Todo iba bastante bien. El gran grupo estaba listo para iniciar la competencia en aquella peligrosa pista, pero fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardias del sector quien llegó apresuradamente al ver lo que se proponían a hacer ambos contendores.  
  
  
  
¡Salgan inmediatamente de esta pista! ¿No sabían que esta cerrada por mal tiempo? La visibilidad es nula y no queremos arriesgarnos a que nada pase. Les pediría que todos se retiraran a sus cabañas.- dijo amenazadoramente el guardia.  
  
  
  
Esta pista tiene un alto grado de dificultad y por el lado que estoy sólo hay por precipicio cubierto por una barrera de seguridad...- meditó Ren en voz alta.  
  
  
  
El guardia lo miró con cara de satisfacción.  
  
La visibi}idad es cero... es arriesgado lanzarse...- agregó Horo horo.  
  
Ambos se miraron y entonaron una gran sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron cuesta abajo, para sorpresa de todos.  
  
¡Malditos niños! Se las verán conmigo abajo.- gritó el guardia. La carrera había comenzado y ambos contrincantes aceleraban más y más al ver que iban aumentando la velocidad progresivamente cada uno para pasar al otro.  
  
-No dejaré que este idiota me gane...yo siempre salgo victorioso.- pensó Ren.  
  
Cosas similares decía Horo horo para entonces.  
  
Allá arriba Manta e Yoh observaban preocupados junto a los demás espectadores: si a ellos les costaba observarlos en medio de esa tormenta (pues ya lo era), seguramente ellos también estarían con los mismos problemas.  
  
  
  
¡Yoh! ¡Estoy nervioso! Acabo de recordar que... ¡Ren no se sentía bien! Lo miré antes de que bajaran por la cuesta y estaba sudando y respirando un poco descontinuamente.- gritó consternado Manta.  
  
  
  
Yoh sólo observó la escena. Pensó que quizás no sería solamente el guardia quien les llamaría la atención... ¡cuanta imprudencia!.  
  
  
  
No faltaron más de dos minutos desde la reflexión para que Ren comenzara a desvariar y perder concentración en lo que hacía. Poco a poco comenzó a soltar los palos de esquí y fue perdiendo equilibrio. Trataba de mantenerse en pie. Horo horo advirtió esto, pero era demasiado tarde: Ren, tal como si le hubieran robado el alma, comenzó a desvanecerse y, al caer en su desmayo, perdió completamente la conciencia.  
  
  
  
¡REN!- gritó desesperado Horo horo, quien corrió para agarrar a su amigo quien rodaba cuesta abajo.  
  
  
  
¡Oh no! ¡VAN EN DIRECCIÓN A LA BARRERA DE LA SEGURIDAD!- GRITÓ Yoh ( y esta gritando, eso es demasiado).  
  
  
  
Nadie pudo evitarlo: Horo horo alcanzó a tomar a Ren por la cintura, pero con la velocidad que llevaban, rompieron la barrera y calleron precipicio abajo.  
  
En medio de la belleza de la nieve y la oscuridad profunda, Ren y Horo horo se perdieron.  
  
Mientras tanto, el guerdia llamaba desesperado a la base del hotel para pedir fuezas de rescate. Todos comenzaron a moverse de inmediato.  
  
Manta, iré con Amidamaru a buscarlos. Tu quedate en la cabaña por si algo pasa.- anunció Yoh.  
  
Por favor, amigo. Cuídate. No quiero que e pase algo también.- contestó con tristeza el pequeño niño.- Yo me quedaré allá por si llaman del hotel y algo averiguan.- concluyó al final.  
  
  
  
  
  
En otro lugar, Ren y Horo horo yacían tirados en la nieve, muchos metros más abajo, muchos más, en algún lugar de ese oscuro precipicio. El lugar era bastante cerrado: se cerraba en dos paredes rocosas que dejaban entrar la luz muy a lo lejos allá arriba. Caían suaves copos de nieve que comenzaron a cubrirlos, mas Horo horo despertó por el terrible frío. En ese lugar la temperatura era mucho más baja.  
  
  
  
-¡Ah!- dijo con cierta alegría.- gracias a Dios Kororo alcanzó a salvarme, mas...¡Arg! Tengo sangre. Al parecer me hice una herdida en el brazo. Lo mejor de todo es que Ren, estás bien.- dijo con dulzura a su amigo que yacía inconciente a su lado.  
  
Se aproximó para tocar su frente. Estaba ardiendo terriblemente.- Lo sabía. Aceptó mi proposición sin pensar en las consecuencias.- reflexionó con preocupación.  
  
De un momento a otro, Ren abrió sus brillantes ojos dorados, pero sin fuerza. Estaba más débil que Horo horo.  
  
-Estamos en el fondo de un precipicio...¿Aquí fuimos a llegar por mi culpa?- pensó el joven mirando a la nada.- Horo horo, tienes tu brazo lastimado, saca de mi bolsillo un pañuelo.-ordenó Ren.  
  
-No tienes que preocuparte tonto. En todo caso, gracias.- agradeció Horo horo.  
  
Saco del bolsillo un hermoso pañuelo blanco y lo ocupó como vendaje para su herida.- ¿ Estará bien que ocupe esto? Quedará todo manchado.- advirtió Horo horo.  
  
-No te preocupes, es lo mínimo... salvaste mi vida.- Ren dijo esto, para inmediatamente arrepentirse...¿Él diciendo algo así? ¿Y a Horo horo?.  
  
  
  
Ren lentamente comenzó a sentarse. Horo horo trató de impedirlo, pero su amigo es muy testarudo..., mas podía notar claramente que estaba mareado y que jadeaba constantemente.  
  
Horo horo, debo decirte algo...- dijo Ren sentado ya completamente.  
  
Extrañado, Horo horo afirmó con la cabeza que siguiera.  
  
  
  
-Es difícil para mi decirlo...o quizás realmente no ahora que estoy enfermo. Suelo decir idioteces en estas situaciones.- notó Ren.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ren?- preguntó sorprendido Horo horo.  
  
Ren se acercó más a Horo horo. Una de sus manos tomó el rostro de su amigo y, aprovechando el pasmo de Horo horo, Ren lo besó suavemente. Más en cuanto pudo reaccionar, Horo horo alejó bruscamente a Ren. Por su parte, Ren no había podido creer lo que había hecho... ¿Acaso eso era lo que realmente sentía y que nunca había querido admitir?  
  
  
  
Mirando al suelo, Ren le dijo a Horo horo algo que realmente no se esperaba: que lo admiraba profundamente y que ver su rostro sonriendo lo hacía muy feliz cada día aunque no lo demostrara.  
  
  
  
-Quisiera ser como tú.- susurró Ren mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo a su amigo.  
  
Basta Ren, por favor.- replicó Horo horo, negando la aproximación de Ren.  
  
No trates de evadirme, no lo intentes.- dijo esto para rodear su cintura con sus palidos brazos. Horo horo no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido y no atinaba a responder de alguna forma. ¿ por qué? ¿Qué razón motivaba a Ren a actuar de esa manera?.  
  
  
  
Soy un infeliz.- dijo Ren mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro escondido en el pecho de Horo horo, quien sentía que con la confesión de Ren, su cintura era más y más apretada por los brazos de su amigo.- Permíteme poseerte, aunque sea sólo una vez...yo...yo te envidio. En cierta forma, me gustaría ser como...- no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía porque Horo horo lo detuvo.  
  
  
  
No tienes que decirme nada más.- terminó Horo horo.- No quiero que te humilles ante mí: no valgo la pena ni quiero borrar de mi la imagen que tengo de ti.- agregó al fin éste.  
  
Lo siento, pero es que no puedo ocultarlo más. ¡Soy tan insensible ante todos, mas sólo es una imagen. Yo en realidad si tengo sentimientos.- comentó llorando Ren.  
  
¿Viste qué estás diciendo estupideces? Seguramente estás así por la enfermendad.- rió Horo horo.  
  
  
  
Basta.- dijo fríamente Ren, quien sonrojado y serio tomó el rostro de Horo horo con ambas manos y lo besó a la fuerza, lanzándose encima de el para que no pudiera escapársele.  
  
  
  
Horo horo trató como nunca de quitar a Ren de encima suyo, más no podía. ¿Por qué sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba tanto? Sería acaso por las heridas que tenía? Seguramente. Al menos no podía hechar a Ren con los brazos... uno estaba bastante desecho. -Basta.- dijo Ren después de dejar de besarlo. De un momento a otro Horo horo se estremeció al ver que los hermosos ojos de su amigo brillaran tan intensamente y con tanto sentimiento. Sin pensarlo metió su mano por la chaqueta desabrochada de Ren. Esto también sorprendió al último.  
  
  
  
Si hiciéramos esto, al final nos sentiríamos mal. Lo sabes.- comentó Horo horo.  
  
  
  
No me importa.- dijo esto Ren para comenzar a desabrochar la chaqueta de su amigo y comenzar a besar su pecho. Sentía a Horo horo tenso, pero si titubeaba, no hubiese podido continuar.  
  
  
  
Su lengua comenzó a deslizarse por todo el espacio hasta llegar a su cuello. De detuvo los minutos ahí y seguió hasta terminar en la boca. Mientras tanto, Horo horo pensaba en que había perdido ya la oportunidad de haber tenido su primer beso con una chica.  
  
Era momento de dejarse llevar.  
  
A pesar del frío, Ren se sacó la chaqueta y la polera que traía y abrazó fuertemente a Horo horo. Luego, desabrochó el pantalón de Horo horo hasta dejarlo prácticamente desnudo. Ren no pensaba en lo que hacía, estaba casi en un estado inconciente. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y eso asustó a Horo horo.  
  
  
  
El día ya se había vuelo oscuridad completa. Y la nieve continuaba cayendo suavemente.  
  
Los ojos de Horo horo suplicaban compasión, pero la desesperación de Ren sólo hacía rodar unas lágrimas ante sus acciones. Nada más.  
  
Ren también terminó en el mismo estado que Horo horo. ¿Qué podría hacer ya? Horo horo no tenía salida. Sólo aceptar.  
  
Ren abrió las piernas del joven y lo penetró con tanta fuerza que descolocó a Horo horo ante la sorpresa y comenzó a llorar, mientras su amigo dejaba esta faceta y la ternura lo empezaba a dominarlo.  
  
-Cálmate Horo.- dijo dulcemente mientras lo besaba.  
  
  
  
¿Horo? Esto ya es demasiado.- pensó Horo horo mientras todo ocurría. Tanto él como Ren comenzaron a sudar y a moverse rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos habían sentido algo así antes, pero algo los llevaba a continuar hasta el final.  
  
  
  
Ren comenzó a quejarse y a respirar con velocidad. Pensaba que pronto "caería" sobre su amigo en vez de estar acostado simplemente sobre él.  
  
  
  
De pronto, casi sin esperarlo, tanto Ren como Horo horo llegaron al clímax y los brazos que alguna vez habían rodeado a Horo horo, lo soltaron y cayeron rendidos a su lado.  
  
  
  
Gracias Horo horo.- dijo simplemente.  
  
No sé si te diste cuenta, pero parece que aprovechaste de descargar furia reprimida en mi también.- comentó aburrido Horo horo.- Pero...gracias.- finalizó.  
  
Lo sé.- finalizó Ren sorprendido de que Horo horo dijera eso.  
  
Es hora de salir de aquí.- concluyó Horo horo. Ahora tengo más fuerzas, puedo hacer la posesión de objetos. ¡KORORO! ¡POSESIÓN A LA TABLA!- gritó con fuerza Horo horo.  
  
  
  
Así fue como Ren y Horo horo salieron y se deslizaron hasta la cabaña- Bazón no estaba con ellos, Ren lo había mandado a buscar a Yoh entre la nieve para decirle que ya no había que buscar más.  
  
  
  
Tanto Manta como Yoh acompañaron a sus amigos a la enfermería. Gracias a Dios, Horo horo tenía heridas superficiales y Ren seguía enfermo pero al menos ya en un lugar donde lo podían atender con propiedad.  
  
  
  
Nadie podía creer que se hubieran salvado ( si, la noticia corrió por todo el centro de esquí) y así fue como la habitación donde estaban se llenó de flores de parte de sus antes preocupadas admiradoras.  
  
  
  
Solamente yoh, Manta, Ren y Horo horo yacían en la habitación. Los dos últimos acostados en camas.  
  
  
  
Horo horo.- dijo tiernamente Ren- nunca olvidaré lo que hicimos.-  
  
Todos miraron atónitos a Ren (inclusive Horo horo, no podía creer que dijera algo así).  
  
Al fin Manta preguntó avergonzado a que se refería.  
  
Horo horo me salvó la vida...- dijo feliz Ren.  
  
  
  
Nos salvamos mutuamente, Ren.- dijo incomodado Horo horo, tratando de salvar la situación, pues Ren no había dicho nada muy coherente.  
  
  
  
Ah... -contestó Manta con curiosidad.  
  
  
  
Bueno, están vivos. Eso es lo que vale.- dijo finalmente Yoh para cambiar de tema (se nota que no quería averiguar más).  
  
  
  
Pero claro, sin mi no tendrías más brazo.- alardeó Ren, quien ya volvía a ser el mismo.  
  
Yo diría que al revés, tonto.-contestó Horo horo con malicia.  
  
Ya van a comenzar de nuevo.- pensaron Yoh y Manta al mismo tiempo.  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
--- Autora: Ojalá les haya gustado. Lo hice con cariño para los/as amantes de esta pareja al igual que yo (. 


End file.
